


1-sentence-stories

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some fun with different Fandoms I usually don't play around with</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-sentence-stories

**1\. Supernatural / Sam & Dean / silence**

Dean hit the pedal to the metal, he needed to distract himself from the silence in the Impala; he needed to forget at least for a while, that Sam was gone and that he would probably not come back this time.

 

**2\. NCIS / Tim, Abby / morning**

When he did wake up the morning after a big explosion had destroyed the NCIS headquarters and caused a serious injury at Tony, he wasn't sure if he was ready to open his eyes and deal with the reality, but then he felt Abby's hand on his arm and he knew, as long as she was around, he would be able to move on.

 

**3\. Hawaii Five-0 / Chin Ho Kelly/Steve McGarrett / bike ride**

McGarrett had some hard times to believe his eyes; two bikes, one white-green, the other one black-red were leaning at the palm tree in front of his house; for sure he hadn't expected that when Chin had promised him a lot of fun on their first free day since weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic 08.02.2016


End file.
